Just a Dream
by LovesKikyo
Summary: I don't know how to summerize this Lets see Sheena finds out that the guy that she loves loves her back and some other bad stuff happens
1. I Love You

Hey I'm board, hungry and reading and don't know where to go with the story of Kratos... I am sure I'll think of something Anyway I'll try to work on this one that I have started a rough draft on

**Just a Dream**

"Sheena wake up...SHEENA WAKE UP!"

"Yeah what ever just have more minutes."

"No wake up NOW." The boy poked Sheena in the side causing her to jump in suprise.

"TASHE DON'T DO THAT...YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!"

"That was the whole point...I got you up didn't it." Tashe sat at the foot of her bed as Sheena started to sit up.

"What do you want Tashe." She lightly punched him in his arm.

"Well I was sent to tell you that you are ten minutes late for your training session."

"DAMMIT THAT WAS TODAY!" Sheena jumped out of bed and went over to her training clothes and took off her pajama top when she relized that Tashe hadn't left yet,"Are you going to leave anytime soon?"

"No I think I'll just watch."

"Pervert,"Sheena took of her shirt and feel Tashe's eyes staring at her back."WILL YOU QUIT STAREING AT ME!" Sheena started turning red she had felt this was a very akward moment speaking she had liked Tashe since she was ten years old.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Well can you atleast turn away while I change my bra,please?" She unhooked her bra and relized that she had left her other ones next to her bed. "Ummmm... Tashe,"

"Yes Sheena?"

"Can you toss me one of my bras?"

"Nah I think you can grab it yourself."

Sheena grabbed her shirt and wrapped it around her breast and walked over to her bed. She saw Tashe still staring at her and she turned even redder and she noticed that Tashe was turning red too. "Seriously are you waiting for this shirt to fall off or something." Tashe was silent. "Tashe are you okay?" Tashe still refused to talk. "Tashe..." she walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed "whats wrong."

Tashe finally spoke,"Sheena how long have we known each other?"

"About twelve years...why?"

"No reason really," Tashe moved closer to her"There is something I need to tell you."

Sheena's heart started racing hoping to her the words that she had longed to hear for those ten years."Yes what is it?"

"Sheena,"Tashe moved in even closer."I...I love you" Tashe moved in to kiss her hoping that Sheena wouldn't stop him.

Sheena didn't stop him and accepted the kiss she embraced him and felt hims warmth with her own she felt his arms wrap around her body, she was hoping that nothing akward was going to happen like Tashe pulling off the shirt that kept her breast conseld from view.

"Sheena, Tashe where are you?" The figure of Corrine walked threw Sheena's door and stared at the two kissing."Am I interrupting something?"

Tashe and Sheena immedietly let go of each other and stared at Corrine,"You know Corrine I was sent to get her you could have just waited."

"Well we have been waiting for the last ten minutes for you to come back so they sent me to get you, by the looks of it you wouldn't have gotten back for a while."

Sheena stared at her man-made summon spirit."But still you could have made some noise before you came into my room." Sheena turned away from Corrine and took the top off forgetting that Tashe was looking at her. She turned to get her bra and saw Tashe staring. "Oh ummmm... sorry about that."She put on her bra and shirt. "Now can you two GET OUT while I change my lower half."

The two walked out of the room with the last words from Tashe being see you at training.

She finished changing recollecting the moments that had just passed by. She couldn't change her thoughts to anything else."Tashe... I didn't even get a chance to tell you how I felt."Sheena ran out of her room tieing her long black hair in a ponytail.

"Sheena... your late...again."

"Sorry sensai, it won't happen again."

"Right, anyway today we are having a tornament today since we only have six people it will be a short one. The combatants are Okinawa and Kuchinawa, Orochi and Kachina, and the last pair is Sheena and Tashe."

Sheena felt a surge of coldness go through her, _I have to fight Tashe, why. _

"Hey, Sheena good luck against me, but don't take it easy on me because I'm not gonna take it easy on you."

"Yeah why would I take it easy on you." Sheena's voice was shaky _I hope I can keep up to that._


	2. Okinawa Attacks

Okay so I can't write long chapters as long as I focus they will come but I won't be on for two weeks starting on Friday the 9th

"First fight will commence in five minutes, fighters prepare."

Kuchinawa grabbed his dagger and shiriken "This battle will be over quickly."

"Don't be so sure of your self,"Okinawa grabbed his dagger and stared at it, "I mean soon you blood will be all over this thing."

"Hmph, right."

"You'll end up just like your pet dog, pitiful."

"Okay fighters front and center." Kuchinawa and Okinawa headed towards the center of the field. "Are you two ready?" They nodded. "Okay then GO!"

Right off Okinawa vanished from his spot and Kuchinawa stayed and closed his eyes listening for any sound that could be of danger. He heard footsteps running in the front towards him. Kuchinawa lunged forward to relized that he was attacking nothing. Then he felt a sharp pain in his left arm as Okinawa thrust his blade in Kuchinawas arm. Okinawa ran his blade up Kuchinawa's arm then pulling the blade out of his arm. "So Kuchinawa, how do you like the pain." he looked at the blood rolling out of Kuchinawa's armand then he looked at his blade. "I just love blood, but this doesn't seem to be enough I need more."

Kuchinawa fell to his knees, the seering pain in his left arm was unbearable he grabbed two shiriken and threw them at Okinawa.

"Naughty boy, trying to catch me off guard." Okinawa had vanished again. Kuchinawa couldn't take it, he took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the gash in his arm. He was paranoid, Okinawa could be anywhere. Kuchinawa turned around and felt another sharp pain in his other arm along with the blade tearing up and down his skin. More blood rolled ou of his body and Kuchinawa passed out. "Now to finish you." Okinawa threw his dagger to Kuchinawa's head and a shiriken intercepted it.

"THIS IS NOT A DEATH MATCH OKINAWA!"

"So what," Okinawa smirked, "don't you want him out of him misery?"

"Not by death." The female sensei stared at the student, the blood lust that he had in his eye's the eyes of a murderer.

"So you want to be next?" He locked eyes with the sensei and dissappeared with the wind.

"Dammit, WHERE DID HE GO!"

"Such a beautiful face,"Okinawa held is dagger up to Sheen's neck."How I would love to just slaughter her." His grin came back."In fact..." Okinawa got knocked over bearly slicing Sheena's neck.

"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN HER AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Tashe had out his Cards of Fire staring at the burn mark he inflicted on Okinawa.

"Touchy arn't we, maybe I should kill you both then you can meet each other again in the afterlife."

Sheena fell to her knees with her hands wrapped around her neck to stop the bleeding. "Tashe you can't beat him, we know that...look what he did to Kuchinawa." she looked at the two holes to his arms.

Okinawa licked his blade clean."I will meet you two at the Isle of Deseision, if you don't come at noon tomorrow, I just might have your pretty little girlfriends head just might..."He grinned again "fall off"

"YOU SICK FUCKIN BASTARD!"Tashe charged at him only relizing he had attacked an illusion."Sheena are you okay?"

"Yes he just cut me." Sheena was breathing hard.

Kachina spoke up,"But brother, Sheena's right, I know you are really strong but, you can't win."

Orochi walked over to his brother who had fallen by Okinawa's hand,"I will take my brother to the docter to nurse his wounds." Orochi wasn't showing it, but he wanted to cry for his brother.

"Sheena we must defeat him...together."

"Tashe back at my house...you told me that you loved me, but,I never got the chance to tell you how I felt."

"Wait til we get back to your house, Kachina I will be spending the night at Sheena's tonight, tell mom kay."

"Okay brother."Kachina ran off.

"You two," the sensei spoke up "be careful."She vanished.

"Come on Sheena lets get to your house."

Sheena nodded her head and passed out.


End file.
